ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Ose
| resistances = | type = Notorious Monster }} Notes :*Lottery Spawn from the Torama around (H-5). Ose will almost always spawn on or near the fish bones at the west side of the room or next to the tunnel entrance at the north-west corner of the room. If left unclaimed, Ose will wander around the west half of the room. ::*Ose's spawn window opens one hour after its last Time of Death. ::*Ose has an average spawn time of 1-3 hours, but has been known to take up to 16 hours to spawn. ::*The true placeholder appears randomly as one of the last two Torama in the cluster of eight on Wide Scan. :::*The true placeholder spawns either near the single Torama in the north-western part of the room (as far south as the fish bones) or near the two Torama in the south-eastern part. The spawn point of the true placeholder may change between these two points after each kill; if the Torama that you kill respawns in a different location, it is a good indication of that you have the correct target. :::*In order to find the true placeholder without Wide Scan, divide the room into four quadrants: North-West, North-East, South-West, and South-East. Each quadrant holds a certain number of Torama that are not placeholders. This does not include the ones found inside the tunnels. ::::*The North-Western quadrant has 1. ::::*The South-Eastern quadrant has 2. ::::*Ignore the South-Western quadrant, which has 2. ::::*Ignore the North-Eastern quadrant, which has up to 2. :::*If a quadrant has more Torama than the number listed above, kill all of the Torama in that quadrant and watch them respawn. If one respawns in another quadrant, that is the placeholder. If not, repeat until this occurs. ::*The Torama have a respawn time of 16 minutes. :*Hits hard, dealing approximately 200 damage each hit to a level 68 Paladin. :*Has decent evasion, evading a fair amounts of hits with 269 skill and minimal accuracy boosts. :*Susceptible to Weight, Bind and Sleep. :*Uses Chaotic Eye and Blaster (Coeurl special attacks) and has an Additional Effect of Paralyze on normal attacks (this effect does not activate on every hit). :*Can be defeated by an alliance of twelve characters at level 61 or a party of six characters at level 64; Duoable by most job combinations at level 75; Soloable by many jobs at level 75. Historical Background In Christian demonology (Late Medieval- Early Modern European), Ose (also spelled Oze, Oso,Osé, Voso) is a demon with the rank and title of Great President of Hell, commanding 3 legions of demons (other authors say 30 or do not give a number). He is depicted as a leopard that can transform into a man. He can make his conjurers wise in all the liberal sciences and unlike most demons, gives honest answers, but that guarantee only applies to secrets or divine matters. Ose can also inflict insanity on any person his conjurer wants (such as making that person think they were some animal or object, or even think they were royalty or a pope). The Coeurl is the closest to Ose's form. Ose seems to derive from the Latin word "os", meaning "mouth" or "language", or perhaps "osor", which means "that who abhors". Ose is 1 of 69 demons listed in the Pseudomonarchia Dæmonum and 1 of 72 listed in the Ars Goetia (the first section of the Lesser Key of Solomon). de:Ose